Issho Ni Ka?
by Cylva
Summary: Mahiru, apa kau merasa meletakkan diri dalam hal yang salah setelah mengambil seekor kucing dari gang sempit itu? Akankah kau membuangku dan mengusirku jauh dari mu? Aku tak ingin. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau menjadi sehancur ini.


***Disclaimer

Servamp just by Strike Tanaka. :'3

Diri ini hanya numpang pinjem tokoh dan setting ceritanya :'3

.

war: typo, gaje, deelel~~

Silahkan dinikmati dan di komentari~~

* * *

"Mahiru.", dengan nada pelan seorang lelaki bersuara dari balik pintu.

"Apa kau menyesal telah memungutku? ", lanjutnya.

"Diamlah. ", seorang bernama Mahiru berbicara singkat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Memunggungi seorang yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kau tidak memungutku." sang pemilik suara berjalan mendekati tempat Mahiru berada.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Kuro?", jawabnya bangkit dari posisi awalnya menghadap Kuro yang sedari tadi jadi lawan bicara nya.

"Yah, maksudku..." Kuro duduk di bawah tempat tidur itu. Bersandar di tepinya, dan masih melanjutkan kata katanya yang terdengar lirih."Maksudku, kalau kau tidak memungutku waktu itu, mungkin kau tidak akan terlibat masalah ini. Mungkin kau masih bisa berteman dengan teman baikmu.. Sakuya, atau siapalah namanya. "

" Kuro. Kau ini bicara apa sih? lagi haus? mau darah? ", Mahiru meragukan ucapan Kuro itu bukanlah hasil khayalan. Ia bertanya seolah Kuro sedang kerasukan, atau mungkin salah makan, atau mungkin juga kepalanya terbentur, entahlah.

"Aku serius, Mahiru!", bentakan Kuro menyatakan bahwa dia sehat.  
" Aku.. merasa bersalah", nada lirih Kuro semakin membuat kebingungan Mahiru berlipat.  
"Ada cara untuk memutuskan kontrak Servamp. Si pirang itu berkata begitu kan? Sebaiknya kau menemuinya dan mengakhiri ini. Hanya itu yang terbaik agar kau tak lebih hancur dari ini. ", sambungnya.

 _'Kuro... Kau ternyata sebaik ini?',_ batin Mahiru memuji pelayan vampire nya itu.

"Kalau, kau ingin membalas perbuatan si kacamata itu, aku akan melakukannya. Dengan majikan lain yang...", Kuro ragu. "Yang tidak akan punya masalah walau membunuh atau terbunuh sekalipun.", lanjutnya.  
"Karena nya, Mahiru... Aku-"

 _ **/BUUUKK!"/**_

Sebuah buku setebal kamus sukses mendarat di pucuk kepala Kuro yang tertutup mantel. Terlihat tangan Mahiru yang telah melakukan kegiatan menyadarkan Kuro dengan memukul nya menggunakan buku.

"Aduhh! Oi! Sakit bodoh! Aku sedang serius. Ke-"

"Kuro! ", panggilan itu menghentikan protes si vampire. Membuat nya terdiam melihat Tuan nya yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Aku.. sama sekali tidak berpikir menyesal telah memungutmu. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah bertemu denganmu. Dan Aku, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melepas kontrak denganmu. ", Mahiru berbicara, Kuro tertegun.

" Kalau kau bilang sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu, atau sebaiknya kontrak antara kita dihapuskan, aku akan.. aku akan marah loh! ",

" Hah? "

" Memang benar aku sedang bingung. Tapi itu cuma karena.. "

" Karena? "

" Karena aku tidak tau akan melakukan apa. "

" Makanya.. "

" TAPI! Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau.

Aku akan mengalahkan Tsubaki. Bukan.. Aku dan Kuro akan mengalahkan Tsubaki. Aku ingin berteman lagi dengan Sakuya, dengan Misono juga. Tak ada gunanya juga membicarakan masa lalu, semua sudah terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa bertarung sendiri dan aku juga tidak ingin Kuro bertarung sendiri. Makanya, kalau dipikir dengan simpel,, kita harus bersama. Aku ini, majikanmu kan? ".

" Mahiru.. ", Kuro menyebut nama majikannya. Hatinya terasa hangat. Seakan bersyukur bahwa orang yang menjadi majikannya adalah Shirota Mahiru.  
Dia tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis untuk dilihat dengan waktu sekilas saat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

" Ya, karena inilah aku menyebutnya merepotkan. ".

" Hahh? ", kecewa Mahiru karena pidato nya barusan hanya dianggap bawaan hal merepotkan. Ia menatap punggung Kuro yang berjalan meninggalkan nya dengan perempatan di dahi.

" Tapi, .. Terima kasih Mahiru. Aku.. aga' senang. "

Suara lembut. Perasaan tenang yang pasti terasa kalau suara pelan itu dapat di dengar oleh Mahiru.

* * *

Diri ini ngambil penggalan dari episode 4, maklum ga' baca manga. Di situ rasanya Kuro jadi coretukecoret lembut banget.

Tapi jujur, ini ide muncul pas bangun tidur. Mimpi apa yah semalam kok bisa dapet ini.. :' . . . aa biarlah~

Silahkan silahkan dikomentar, dikritik, dikasih saran, dihina juga boleh... :'3

\- sekian~


End file.
